Dividing Lines
"Dividing Lines" is the nineteenth episode of ''Carmilla's ''second season. It aired on August 4th, 2015. Logline Vordie's Anti-Vampire agenda now out in the open, Carmilla is now persona non grata on campus and flees. Synopsis Seconds after Vordenberg announces his new law, Laura tries, unsuccessfully, to convince him that he cannot detain people on the basis that they are vampires. Vordenberg points out that all the misfortune that has occurred at the school in recent days is the fault of the vampires, and cites his own family's situation as part of that misfortune. During this heated debate, Perry and LaFontaine hurriedly get J.P. out of the room. Vordenberg goes on to point that Carmilla was seen recently feeding on freshman girls, with Laura attempting to defend her. Carmilla stops Laura in her tracks and declares that if Vordenberg wants a vampire to go on a rampage, then that's what he'll get. The scene picks up some time later, with Vordenberg’s take over of the school, Laura has decided to only send her videos to those on her private list. She explains that after Carmilla left to go on a rampage, Vordenberg rallied the Summers and Zetas and sent them on a hunt across campus. He’s boosting their physical strength and abilities with a special brew enabling the students to face off with the vampires on equal terms. On the more positive side of things, the sales to Corvae have stopped and their men seem to have fallen back from the school. Laura is interrupted by Vordenberg speaking over the intercom, with the man vowing to put an end to the recent vampire attacks that have occurred since his rise to Board Chair. Laura is conflicted over Carmilla and her recent actions, but is interrupted when Perry comes in and tells Laura that hunting teams have spotted a panther dragging a body across the North quad. Attempting to get Laura's mind off of the situation, she offers to make ice cream sundaes for Laura, but she turns her down, wanting to be alone. Laura leaves the room in despair, and soon afterwards, LaFontaine comes in with J.P., both looking for Laura. They pause when they see Perry, uncertain of what to do. J.P. tries to apologize to her, with Perry admitting the situation is not entirely his fault, and admits to LaFontaine’s that she’s not upset. Perry explains that feels out of place at Silas, with all the supernatural incidents going on. LaFontaine admits that they are also terrified of the current situation, and J.P. says his experience of being trapped in the library was similarly terrifying. LaFontaine admits they like to study things because by understanding it, it becomes less terrifying. Adding onto the conversation, J.P. says that life is a scary experience, and inexplicable, but it’s better to be experiencing life with others, even if it just means that you're terrified together. The trio have a group hug and decide to have some ice cream together. Much later, after the others have left, Laura is back recording for the camera. During her talk, the door is kicked open, startling her. Mattie stumbles into the room, carrying an injured Carmilla. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Aaron Chartrand as J.P. Armitage *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde *Ian D. Clark as Baron Vordenberg Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes